


After The Date

by supernaynay



Series: Invading Our Dreams [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claudia Still Died, Derek can get pregnant, Derek's New Pack Is Still Alive, Dreams, Even the dead ones, F/M, Peter Still Killed Laura, Talking about mpreg, These two have so many bossy women in their lives, derek will always be my alpha, hale fire still happened, lots of talking, mostly fluff with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, so you’re telling me that all of the women in our lives, even the dead ones, are pushy and have no boundaries?”</p><p>“Yep pretty much, but you forgot that they are almost always right.”</p><p>“Well shit. Can you send muffin baskets to the afterlife?”</p><p>“Doubtful, but I bet Laura will try to get us to name our first kid after her.”</p><p>“Are we going to need to have three girls just so we can name a kid after each of them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that this would end up mpreg. I seriously can't help myself. Pregnant Derek has turned into a serious weakness for me.
> 
> And I totally have it in my head that Laura and the "I told you so dance" annoyed the crap out of Derek when they were kids.

To say that the date went well was an understatement. There was definitely a lot of kissing, in fact the kissing was still going on the next morning. There was a lot of kissing but no dreams with bossy dead relatives for either of them that night.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that all of the women in our lives, even the dead ones, are pushy and have no boundaries?”

“Yep pretty much, but you forgot that they are almost always right.”

“Well shit. Can you send muffin baskets to the afterlife?”

“Doubtful, but I bet Laura will try to get us to name our first kid after her.”

“Are we going to need to have three girls just so we can name a kid after each of them?”

“Stop...the thought of having three girls that will someday become teenagers scares me more than the Alpha Pack did.”

“Well they don’t all have to be girls, we could go with Claude or Laurence. Don’t think there is a male version of Talia...is there?”

“Wait are we seriously naming our hypothetical children the morning after our first date?”

“Yes we are Der, yes we are. Our lives are so weird that my guess is that one of our moms will bring up kids within the next month so it’s better to be prepared.”

Their dreams were both pretty normal for about a week after their first date. Derek was surprised that Laura held out as long as she did.

“Der Bear stop ignoring me.”

“But I’m so good at it.”

“You’re really not.”

“I know you’re just here to say I told you so….oh god Laura please don’t sing the song!”

“Oh I’m singing the song and dad helped me make up a dance to go with it.”

“Of course he did.”

Stiles was right about kids being brought up within the month. But he didn’t just get it from one mom, he got it from both of them.

“Please tell me this conversation isn’t happening.”

“Stiles sweetie I know that you…”

“Don’t want to have this conversation with my mother and my boyfriend’s mother? You’re right I don’t!”

“Stiles please just hear me out. You better than anyone know the pain that my son has been through from losing his family. I just needed to make sure that you knew it was a possibility. You know how he thinks sometimes...if he thought that this might be a dealbreaker for you, he just might never tell you.”

“I know...it’s just...I wish he had been the one to tell me. Hell he’s been keeping this to himself for years.”

“If it would have affected Scott or any of the others he would have said something.”

“I know Mom, it just makes me sad...I mean we were talking about how Laura would probably want us to name our first kid after her just last week and he didn’t say anything.”

“Talk to him, just please don’t be too hard on him.”

Stiles woke up with Derek in his arms and decided that they had to have this conversation now before he lost his nerve or overthought everything and freaked himself out more.

“Der, baby wake up.”

“Hmmph too early....what’s wrong? You’re heartbeat is going crazy.”

“So I had a visit from our moms.”

“Both of them? What did they say to you?”

“That you can get pregnant.”

“Fuck...Stiles...dammit...I’m sorry. I was working up the nerve to talk to you about it, I really was. You need to learn some boundaries mom!”

“They both do, but you know that yelling at her right now isn’t going to do any good since we are in bed. We all agreed to the no watching us while we are in bed no matter what.”

“Did they at least explain why they were telling you instead of letting me do it?”

“They were worried that you thought I wouldn’t react well, which I guess I can kind of understand.”

“I honestly thought there was more of a chance that you might be too interested but, there was part of me that thought it would make your reach your limit of weird shit in our lives and you’d be gone.”

“I was more worried that you had given up hope of it happening or that you didn’t think you deserved it so you would just pretend that it wasn’t a possibility.”

“And there’s that.”

“Okay just to be clear, the thought of us being able to have a baby...it’s amazing. Seriously us being able to have a family in a way that wouldn’t be werewolf kids being orphaned or worrying about everything that could go wrong with trying to adopt a human child or finding a surrogate that would be okay with possibly carrying a werewolf baby, that’s a great thing. Not that I’m saying that we rule out the other options just...it’s nice to know that it’s an option. And I’m not saying we start trying right away or anything, we may have been in love with each other for years but we just got together. And if it’s not something you want, then we don’t try. I don’t ever want to be the reason that you do something that you don’t want.”

“Did you even breathe during that?”

“Don’t think I did.”

“I want to have kids with you, I do. You are the only reason that I even started to think about it again after all these years. I just...with everything that I’ve been through it may take me awhile to be ready.”

“Okay good….that’s good, I can handle that. Then I say for now, no more talking about it and we go start breakfast because it’s Saturday and that means the pack will be stumbling in soon.”

“Do we have time for kisses first?”

“I’ll always make time for kisses with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's not clear but in this set of stories only born male wolves can get pregnant.
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
